


The Birthday Bitch

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: (everyone finishes), Blindfolds, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Strap-Ons, Temperature Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: It's Blake's birthday, and Yang has plenty of presents in store.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	The Birthday Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt on tumblr, "needing some top!yang and youre just the right writer! How about its Blake's birthday and yang blindfolds her for a "surprise" gift. ;)" So thank you, anon, because I loved writing this! <3

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you!” Yang sang softly. Blake groaned and curled her hips deeper into Yang’s, smiling as Yang nipped at her ear. “Happy birthday dear Blake, happy birthday to you!” Yang kissed her jaw and hummed, the vibrations making their way through her skin and slowly waking her up. “Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?”

“What a way to be woken up,” she said, turning onto her side to face Yang. “Thank you.” Yang smiled and kissed her forehead, her warm hands trailing up Blake’s side and pulling and prodding at the edge of her soft t-shirt. Blake shivered at her touch, but she smiled and leaned into her. “So, am I allowed to know what my surprise is now?” she asked, raising a brow as Yang traced over her hip.

“Soon,” Yang promised. Her lilac eyes were filled with warmth and concern. “Are you sure you’re up for a long session today? We can always take it easy and push it off until tomorrow.” Yang brushed Blake’s hair behind her ear. “It’s going to be a lot, and I want you to enjoy all of it. I have some other plans for today if you’re not up for it, baby.”

“I am,” Blake assured quickly, and she planted a quick kiss on Yang’s lips before sitting up with a yawn. “But I’ll let you know after breakfast, okay?” She stretched her arms out and tilted her head from side to side, letting her body wake up. She gave Yang a dry look. “Do I get to eat breakfast?” 

“Of course,” Yang said, standing up from the bed. “I have your favorite ready.”

Blake smiled and sniffed the air, indeed smelling the sweet cinnamon aroma of French toast. She grinned and padded out to the kitchen, Yang not far behind her. 

Once their breakfast was devoured, she moved to stand and get dressed, but Yang held up a hand, stopping her in her tracks. “What?” Blake asked, her brow furrowing as her heart skipped a beat. _Do we start now?_

Yang smiled and pulled a bag out from underneath the table. “The first of many presents today,” Yang said as she pushed the bag across to her. “Enjoy!” 

Blake smiled as she accepted the bag, but she didn’t miss the gleam in Yang’s bright eyes. She dug into the tissue paper and smiled as she felt silky lace and delicate straps. She pulled out the lingerie set with raised brows and smirked. “Is this a present for me or for you?” she asked with a light laugh in her voice. They both knew that Blake was the one who preferred the presentation of lingerie, the lace and bows and slips, but that didn’t stop her from giving Yang some gentle ribbing whenever she gave her lingerie.

“Why not both?” Yang shrugged with a saucy grin. She jerked her chin towards the bathroom. “Go get changed, and I’ll set up the bedroom. You sure you’re still good for this?”

Blake nodded, and she leaned over the table to kiss the side of Yang’s temple with a smile on her lips. “I’m sure,” she said. “And thank you for my present. I love it.” Already, her body was starting to awaken with desire, and she was grateful for the warmth working its way through her. Yang was thoughtful and careful and deliberate, and she knew exactly what she was doing to her already. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yang said. She smiled, bright and beautiful. “Go ahead, baby. I’ll let you know when you can come in.”

Blake went to the bathroom and quickly stripped off her pajamas, folding them up and leaving them on the toilet. She stared at herself in the mirror, her skin already flushed with desire. Her nipples were tight with desire and already stiff in the cool air of the bathroom. Blake wanted to pinch them, roll the buds between her thumb and forefinger until they were hard and she was practically weeping from the sensation, but she had a feeling that Yang wouldn’t like that, even if today was her birthday. So Blake put the bra on, raising her brows as she realized there weren’t any cups. Her tits were exposed to the air, more so framed by the silken straps than supported. She then slid the lace panties up her thighs and gasped when the cool air remained on her lower lips. So crotchless panties too. Yang was all about exposure today, wasn’t she?

She adjusted the lingerie so it laid just so against her skin, plucking at the straps and fixing the lace so everything felt right and looked even better. Blake took a deep breath and nodded at herself in the mirror before adjusting her hair behind her ears. She was ready. She wanted this. Fuck, did she want this. No, she didn’t just want it, she needed this. 

It had been nearly a month to the day since she last orgasmed. Yang had promised her that, if she went until her birthday without finishing, her birthday would be spectacular. And even if Blake hadn’t agreed, her birthday would still be amazing, just not nearly as explosive. That wasn’t because Yang’s plans would change, just because Blake’s sensitivity would. It wasn’t even a choice in the end. It was instinct, it was natural, it was inevitable.

Still, it was the longest she had ever gone without finishing. Blake hadn’t quite managed to do daily edging just because of work, but Yang had been all too happy to help her make up for the days she hadn’t had the time for on the days she did. Yesterday, all it had taken was a few pumps of Yang’s fingers and a quick circling of her clit before she was at the edge and throbbing with need. Less than a minute before she was close, and Yang had delighted in taking her to the edge again and again and again. 

Her inner walls clenched tight at the memory, and she took a deep, steadying breath as she opened the door and strode across the hall to the bedroom. She knocked on the door, shifting her weight between her feet. “Just a sec!” Yang called from within. Blake bit her lip and crossed her arms over her torso, the slight chill in the air pebbling her skin and making her all too aware of the heat in her groin. The waiting was always the worst part.

The door opened a few moments later, and Blake’s mouth went dry as she saw Yang. She was wearing a dark corset that cinched her waist and made her chest somehow even more tantalizing than usual and impossible to look away from. Blake swallowed hard and flicked her gaze back up to meet Yang’s, her cheeks heating as Yang smirked at her. “Your second present, baby,” Yang cooed, stepping closer to her. She cocked a brow. “Do you like it?” Yang ran a hand up her side before resting on her hip and pulling her close. “You can unwrap it later.”

Blake barely bit back a laugh and smiled weakly. “I love you,” she said, her gaze drifting southward once more. Yang chuckled, and her fingers came underneath Blake’s chin and tilted her head up so that Blake would meet her eyes. Yang pressed her mouth against Blake’s, and Blake went weak in the knees. Her mouth was hot and sweet and addictive, and the kiss was broken off far too soon for her liking.

“But your outfit isn’t done yet.” Blake watched in trepidation as Yang grabbed a dark band of fabric off the dresser and cocked a brow. “What’s your color, baby?”

“Green,” she breathed, eyeing the blindfold as her toes curled. 

“Come sit on the bed,” Yang said. Blake obeyed and let Yang settle on the bed behind her. Yang was careful to avoid her ears as she placed the blindfold over her eyes. “Can you see anything?” she asked patiently, her warm hands lingering.

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” She tossed her head around, checking to see if the blindfold would move, but it stayed in place. They didn’t play with blindfolds often, mostly because Blake liked taking in the view more than she liked to admit, but it always added another level to their play that left her heart racing and her panties soaked. 

“Good, good.” Yang’s hands adjusted her and helped her lay back on the bed, her head slowly hitting the pillow. “You feeling good?”

“I am.” She stretched out on the bed, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists at her sides. “I’m feeling _very_ good, baby.” She couldn’t resist the slight smirk in her voice, and Yang chuckled in response. Yang’s laugh had her toes curling and her heart racing even faster. She shuddered as Yang’s lips pressed a kiss to her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face.

“You’re such a little shit,” Yang said, and Blake smiled innocently. “I love you, and today is all about you, but don’t think you’re allowed to do whatever you want today just because it’s your birthday.” Fingers traced from her belly button in a straight line just to play with the edge of her bra, and Blake shivered from her touch. “So be good, and I’ll make it good for you. Unless you want some punishment.” 

Blake tilted her head into the pillow and considered her words carefully. “I want to be good,” she said finally. And she did. She didn’t want pain today, well, not the kind of pain that accompanied punishments. She could almost always take the teasing, but today wasn’t a pain kind of day. She, for once, wanted to give in to Yang’s desire to lavish her in pleasure. It was still hard to accept the kind of smothering Yang liked to do, but she loved it nonetheless.

“You are good,” Yang said. “You’re _very_ good.” The edges of Yang’s fingertips turned sharp as her nails began digging into her chest. Blake sucked in a breath as Yang tapped her way up to encircle her nipples. “Are you ready?” Yang asked softly, carefully circling the bud without ever touching it directly. 

Blake nodded. “Yes.” 

Yang chuckled darkly, and Blake took a deep breath in preparation. She nearly choked as freezing cold reverberated through her body and stiffened her nipples to hard points that ached and screamed. “Fuck!” she breathed, her breath fast in her chest as the cold spun through her. But Yang kept the ice directly on her nipples and carefully spun the cubes around before freezing her out once more. The ice did nothing to cool the heat in her core, and she writhed on the bed. 

“Stay still,” Yang ordered, her voice soft but assertive. “Unless you _want_ to be tied down.”

Blake swallowed hard and tried to breathe through the iciness. “Please?” she asked, her core starting to weep with wetness. “I want- fuck, I want to be good, but I can’t-” The cold was driving her crazy, and she was already so fucking desperate. 

“It’s okay, baby. Let me go grab the cuffs. But stay still, okay?” Blake nodded, and she shivered as Yang dropped the ice cubes between her breasts. It was hard to think with the cold so concentrated, but she breathed through it with gritted teeth as her nipples tightened in the air. Brothers, she was practically shaking with want.

Yang started to hum, and Blake could only presume that she was taking her sweet time digging around in their toy chest. Blake did her best to stay still as the ice cubes started to melt on her skin, shifting and sliding between her breasts. Every breath she took dislodged the cubes slightly, and the iciness was spreading around her chest and making her skin even more sensitive and receptive to sensation.

“Found them!” Yang called cheerfully, and before she knew it, her hands were cuffed through the bedframe. “How does that feel, baby? Too tight?”

She tested the restraints and rolled her wrists around. “Perfect,” she said. She sucked in a breath. “Do you, um, can you, I mean, would you mind-”

“Use your words, baby,” Yang chided.

Blake sucked in a sharp breath. “Can you move the cubes, please?” 

“I can do that,” Yang said, and anticipation curled tight in her stomach. The cubes were removed the next second, and Blake breathed a sigh of relief before she nearly choked as Yang started tracing a fresh cube back down her sternum and to her belly. Blake shivered as the cube lifted off her skin, and she heard Yang shift. “Spread your legs, baby.”

Blake’s throat thickened, but she obeyed and tentatively spread her legs as wide as she could manage. A drop of cold water landed on her thigh, and her hips bucked from the sensation. “Easy, baby, easy,” Yang said, her hand rubbing the sigh of her thigh. “Deep breath for me, okay?”

Before she could exhale, Yang’s cold finger was poking at her entrance. Blake’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she jerked against the restraints. Yang chuckled, and Blake flushed. “You’re so wet,” Yang said as she slid another finger in and began scissoring her and stretching her entrance. Her hot core was screaming from the cold, but her walls couldn’t help but clench down on Yang’s fingers and revel in the stretch. 

Yang’s fingers retreated, and Blake shrieked as ice cubes slid inside her. “Too much?” Yang asked instantly, still rubbing her thigh. “Take a deep breath, baby.”

“I’m good!” she said, her heart skipping beats and her pussy uncontrollably tightening in an attempt to get away from the cold. “I’m good, I promise.” Yang kept stroking her thigh, and Blake tried to focus on the warmth of her touch over the iciness in her pussy. The ice cubes were already melting, but the water was leaking out of her and frosting over her outer lips. She let out a whimper and tossed her head back into the pillow, her hips jerking up off the mattress as she tried to get away from the cold.

“Are you liking your present?” Yang asked. 

Blake opened her mouth to respond, but her words got cut off as Yang’s hot mouth landed on her tit and began to toy with her nipple. Her mind went gooey between the heat of Yang’s mouth and frostiness of the ice cubes, and she wasn’t sure if she was breathing. Her body went lax, and her back arched off the mattress in an attempt to get closer to Yang’s mouth. Yang hummed around her breast, and Blake could feel her grinning.

Yang’s fingers slid back into her pussy, carefully moving the ice cubes around and making sure that the ice hit every inch and that no part of her was spared from the cold. Blake’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she was only vaguely aware of the noises coming out of her mouth. Gasps, moans, and whimpers that would normally make her all too self conscious, but she was overwhelmed with sensation.

The water leaking out of her sprayed onto her thighs from Yang’s fingers fucking her, and before she knew it, the ice had melted. Her pussy was still shuddering and shivering, but the worst of the frost was gone, and Yang’s mouth lifted from her breast. Blake bit out a whimper at the loss, and Yang chuckled. “We’re not done, baby.”

Yang moved down the bed and spread her legs once more. Blake wished she could see her. “Here’s the deal. I can eat you out for as long as _I_ want, or I can fuck you with a strap of my choice until you finish.”

Blake rolled her eyes, even though she knew Yang couldn’t see her. “I thought today was supposed to be about me?” she asked, but there was no sass in it. Her voice was shaking ever so slightly, and she sounded wrung out, even to her own ears.

“It is. That’s why you’re getting a choice in the matter.”

Blake let out a huff and pulled on her restraints once more, weighing her options. It was far easier for her to finish with Yang’s mouth on her. Yang had a skilled tongue, and there would be nothing better than the warmth of her mouth on her freezing pussy. But she didn’t miss that Yang would only fuck her for as long as she wanted, and Blake didn’t doubt that she would take full advantage of that. Either Yang would stop just as she got to the edge and deprive her of release, or she would ride her through her overstimulation again and again, and Blake wasn’t sure which would be worse right now. Although Yang could just be fucking with her and would give her a break in the end, but Blake doubted that.

Or she could go with the more difficult option. It was harder to finish from penetration, but not impossible, especially if Yang picked the right toy, but Blake wouldn’t put it past her to pick their smallest toy and tease her or pick their largest toy and stretch her to her limits and beyond. It would be a blessing and a curse if Yang didn’t stop until she had finished. More than once it had taken over an hour for Blake to finish, and that was with her clit being deftly stimulated. If Yang didn’t touch her clit, Blake could be there for ages, stuck between aching pleasure and ecstatic frustration. But she would definitely get to cum, so long as she didn’t end up having to safeword.

Blake’s throat bobbed. “The strap, please.”

Yang hummed, her nails digging into Blake’s thigh. “You sure?” Yang drawled. 

“I’m sure,” she said, not letting herself second guess her decision. Her inner walls clenched tight, and she took a deep, steadying breath. “I’m sure, Yang.”

“Alright, baby.” The bed lifted as Yang got off the mattress, and Yang continued to hum as she presumably dug through their toy chest. Blake’s heart raced as she heard her paw through their toys and sing quietly to herself. Her stomach twisted. 

The bed dipped, and she heard the bottle of lube get flipped open and the familiar _squelch_ as Yang poured it onto the dildo. Blake’s heart was in her throat, and fuck, her wetness was leaking onto her thighs, and she was so hot and cold and _desperate_ . A month. A fucking month without cumming, and now it was finally within reach. _Happy birthday to me_.

Blake jolted as Yang positioned the toy at her entrance. Her brow furrowed as she tried to recognize it from sensation, and she tried sinking her hips down on the dildo, but Yang stubbornly kept it positioned just so. The head of the toy was thick, far thicker than anything in recent memory, and her stomach dropped as she realized Yang must have bought a new toy. Her breath became ragged as Yang slowly drove the toy deeper into her.

The toy grew thicker and thicker and thicker, until Blake felt like she was about to be split in two. “Fuck!” she moaned, her back arching off the mattress. Yang stilled and pulled out slightly, rubbing her thigh. But Blake swallowed hard and said, “Don’t stop.”

Yang chuckled, and her heart skipped a beat. “Brothers, you’re such a slut,” she drawled. Blake choked on air as Yang shoved their hips together and the toy bottomed out in. Yang, thankfully, gave her the time to get adjusted to the large size. She took a deep breath and rolled her hips. Her inner walls clung tight to the toy, and she tried to relax to get used to the size, but it was still stretching her to her limit. “What’s your color?”

Blake wet her lips. “Green,” she said after a moment. “I just- go slow, please.” Her throat bobbed. “At first, at least. Please?”

“Of course, baby.” Yang squeezed her thigh before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. “Do you hear yourself?” she asked, speeding up ever so slightly. Blake’s cheeks flamed as she listened to the wetness Yang was drawing out of her, the way she was dripping for her. “My slut. My baby. My _bitch_.” Yang slammed back into her to emphasize her point. “Are you liking your birthday present, baby? Because I sure am.”

“Yes,” she said, her hands curling into fists above her head. “I’m fucking loving it, Brothers, holy fuck, _Yang_ -” Her voice broke off into a whine as Yang’s fingers ghosted over her clit. “Please,” she begged, straining her hips up to meet Yang’s touch, but Yang just laughed and drew her hand away. 

“I’m not going to make it that easy for you,” Yang teased, rubbing her thigh once more as she shallowly fucked her. “You gotta work for it.” Yang’s hips rolled sharply into her, and Blake arched off the mattress with a groan that came from the bottom of her throat. “You gotta _earn_ it, birthday bitch.” Yang pulled out of her, leaving her clenching and gaping and aching for her to come back. “Now, what do we say when someone gets you a present?”

“Thank you!” she managed. She struggled in her restraints and strained to get out of them, even if she loved being helpless to Yang. 

“For what?”

Blake gritted her teeth as the flush came over her body. “For fucking me,” she said. 

“Go on,” Yang cooed.

“Thank you for bothering to fuck me.” She swallowed hard, taking deep breaths as Yang slowed down to let her talk. “Thank you for letting me be your bitch. Thank you for- for giving me what I want, what I need. Thank you, fuck, _thank you_.” Blake was blabbering now, too focused on the stretch and the fullness and the ache to bother policing the words that were falling out of her mouth. 

“You’re _very_ welcome.” Yang slammed into her once more, and Blake gasped, pulling hard on her restraints. 

But the pace became slow and thoughtful and thorough, just the way Blake liked it. She let out a sharp breath as Yang’s fingers gently rubbed her clit once more, and pure _want_ coursed through her, a reminder of how close she was to release. “Please,” she whined, her hips uncontrollably jerking up to get more, more, more. But Yang kept her fingers just out of reach until her hips dropped once more, and then she was back and slowly circling her clit.

“Can I cum?” she asked, more of a plea in her voice than she intended. She was close to going over the edge, but she didn’t want to disobey Yang, didn’t dare. 

“Go for it, baby.” Yang stroked her hip. “Whenever you’re ready.” She began pressing harder on her clit, circling and rubbing her to the brink all while fucking her. Brothers, Yang was a miracle worker. Blake felt full and desperate, but she wanted to savor it, wanted to savor the release after so long, but her mind was gooey and she couldn’t think beyond release. Pleasure spun out of her control, and tears started to form in the corners of her eyes.

“ _Fuck_!”

She exploded, the world exploded, and she had to bear it, got to experience the sheer ecstasy of a dam breaking. A month of build up, just for this moment. Blake arched off the mattress and moaned, her whole body rippling in relief. It was beautiful agony, and every inch of her was all too aware of Yang’s touch overstimulating her, but she couldn’t imagine a better way to finish than with Yang touching her, Yang loving her. Every nerve was on fire and sparkling with sheer delight.

Blake came down, but her chest was heaving, and Yang was still riding her through it, albeit slower. “Fucking hell,” she breathed, collapsing into the mattress. Yang pulled out of her, and Blake shivered at the sensation. She let out a soft laugh as Yang began kissing up her belly, her chest, her neck, all the way to her lips. Blake smiled against her lips, but she didn’t have the energy to do much more beyond that. “You’re amazing.”

“You’re the amazing one,” Yang countered with a soft laugh in her voice. “Close your eyes.” Blake obliged and stretched her neck forward so Yang could remove her blindfold. Yang kissed her cheek before gently pulling the blindfold off and ruffled her hair out. “You can open your eyes whenever you’re ready, baby.” 

Blake blinked her eyes open and smiled sleepily at Yang as her eyes became adjusted to the light once more. Yang was smiling at her and brushed her hair behind her ears. “Hey,” Blake said shyly. The pleasure was still coursing through her veins, and she pushed herself to sit up. “Have I mentioned that I really, really love you?” she asked.

“Yeah, but you can say it again,” Yang said, straddling her lap and cocking a brow.

Blake rolled her eyes. “I love you,” she said. She pulled on her restraints and cocked a brow. “Do you mind unlocking me?” 

“Actually, yes.” Yang smirked at her, kissing her once more before pulling back. “We’re not done with your presents yet.” Yang sat back on the mattress and spread her legs, revealing crotchless panties that were clearly soaked. Blake swallowed hard and raised her gaze to Yang’s face. “You’re going to watch while I fuck myself,” she said casually. “Enjoy the view, baby.”

Blake couldn’t resist grinning at Yang. “Best birthday ever,” she said, shifting so that he was comfortable. “But, uh, why can’t I get my hands back?”

Yang’s grin turned fiendish. “I don’t want you touching yourself. I think one orgasm was enough, don’t you?” 

Blake rubbed her thighs together. “For how long?” she asked, biting her lip.

“Does it matter?” Yang’s eyes sparkled. “But if you really want an answer, I’d say for as long as _I_ want.” Blake’s mouth dried up, and her throat bobbed, something that didn’t escape Yang if the bright gleam in her eyes was anything to go by. “Thought you would like that,” she said. “Now, enjoy the show.”

Yang’s hands traveled back up her body to cup and squeeze her breasts through the corset as she grinned at Blake. Her breasts seemed to grow even larger, and Blake’s mouth went dry as Yang winked at her. Brothers, her tits were insane, and Blake wanted to touch her, suck her, fuck her, and she unconsciously pulled at the restraints to try to get closer to Yang. She stuck her head out and leaned in an attempt to get closer to Yang, but Yang just smiled prettily at her and ran her hands down the corset to her spread thighs.

“Yang,” she whined, pulling harder on the restraints. “I want to-”

“Want to what?” Yang asked, her hands stilling as she cocked her head at Blake. “Want to touch me?” The corners of Yang’s rosy mouth turned up. “Who said you’ve earned the privilege?” 

Blake’s heart stopped in her chest. “It’s my birthday?” she tried. 

“It is your birthday,” Yang agreed. “Which is why I’m putting on this show for you. So enjoy it, because it’s this or nothing.” Yang’s eyes softened slightly. “What’s your color, baby? Restraints feeling good? You feeling good?”

Blake wet her mouth and nodded, still slightly lost to the pleasure from earlier and the feast for the eyes before her. “I’m feeling great,” she said. “I just want to unwrap you, that’s all.” They both laughed at that, and something eased in her chest. “But really, Yang. This is great. I- I love this. I love you.”

Yang nodded, and her legs spread once more. “I love you too,” she said, but that flicker of mischief returned to her lilac gaze. “So relax, baby. Sit back and relax.”

Blake shifted, her thighs rubbing together. Yang inhaled sharply as she started to circle her clit, and the blonde flashed her a grin as her other hand palmed her breast. Blake didn’t know where to look, but she was certainly enjoying the view. Her own breath became shallow in her chest, and the fire in her stomach was reignited as Yang let out a low moan. 

“Fucking hell, baby, you should have seen yourself,” Yang panted. “Squirming and struggling and shivering and so fucking helpless. I thought you would like the ice, and watching it drip out of you and mix with your wetness… Brothers, Blake, you were dripping like a fucking fountain.” Blake’s cheeks flushed as Yang grinned at her.

“You looked divine, and I’m going to be thinking about your face when I started fucking you for a long, long time. You took me so well, I knew you could do it, I fucking knew it.” Yang’s hand sped up, and Blake could hear her wetness, as if she couldn’t see it sliding down her thighs. “I love you so much, and I love how much of a slut you are for this, for me, Brothers, you have no idea what you do to me.”

Yang flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her chest and cheeks were red with lust, and her normally bright eyes were dark with desire. “You were right earlier, because this isn’t just a present for you, it’s a present for me. But you like that, don’t you?” Blake couldn’t help but nod, and Yang let out a small and short laugh. “I fucking knew it. You’re such a good girl, baby, _such_ a good girl.”

Blake let out a whimper from the back of her throat. Yang’s fingers sped up, and Blake knew she had to be close. She stretched forward once more, trying to reach Yang, but she stayed tantalizingly out of reach. 

“So desperate, aren’t you?” Yang huffed. Yang’s body stiffened, and the blonde cried out as her head rolled backwards. Her whole body was splayed out in ecstasy, and Blake seared the image into her mind, tucked it away for later use, even as she strained forward to try to touch her once more. Yang came down with half-lidded eyes and an easy smirk on her face, and she crawled back up the mattress to kiss Blake.

Blake closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, ignoring the burning stretch in her shoulders, but Yang shoved her back against the headboard and started softly peppering her face with kisses. Blake let out a soft laugh, and before she knew it her hands were released and she was free to touch Yang. Her hands instinctively ran up the sides of Yang’s corset, holding her waist and hips and pulling her close.

“Did you like your presents?” Yang murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

“I loved them,” she said honestly. She kissed her cheek. “Really, Yang. This was amazing.” She pushed back into Yang so that she was straddling her, and she wrapped her hands around Yang’s neck. “You’re amazing, and I couldn’t have asked for a better birthday. You spoil me, you know.”

“No, I don’t,” Yang said. “I give you exactly what you deserve.” Yang squeezed her ass and quirked a brow. “So accept it, because you deserve all this and more.” Blake nuzzled their foreheads together, hiding her face and her blush. “But what birthday would be complete without actual presents to unwrap?”

Blake raised a brow and started pulling at Yang’s corset. Yang laughed and gently pushed her hands out of the way. “Not me,” Yang said. “At least, not yet.” Yang winked at her, and Blake rolled her eyes. “But let’s shower, and then I’ll give you your actual presents.”

“Those weren’t my actual presents?” she asked, incredulous.

“We seriously need to raise your expectations,” Yang said, shaking her head. “Actually, wait, don’t, because that means I get to keep killing it and surprising you.” Blake laughed, burying her head in Yang’s shoulder. Yang began stroking her hair, scooping her up in her arms. “Do you want to take a bath?”

“Yes,” Blake admitted. “But I wanna cuddle first.” She buried her head deeper into Yang’s shoulder and inhaled her scent. She held tight and squealed as Yang let them fall against the mattress, Blake falling on top of her. Blake looked up at her and kissed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yang kissed her forehead. “Happy birthday, Blake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to send me more prompts, smutty and non-smutty, at softlighter on tumblr! <3


End file.
